Big Tiny (TV Series)
Big Tiny is a prisoner who survived the outbreak with Tomas, Andrew, Axel, and Oscar. He appears to be a strong and physically intimidating man, but in reality is kind-hearted and hesitant at fighting zombies. Overview Big Tiny is calm, gentle, and doesn't lose his temper with other members of his group. He also seemed to be kindhearted, because he was mentioned to be a friend to Axel, the prison outcast, and he mentioned how he missed his moms and felt sorry for Hershel Greene. Glen Mazzara on Big Tiny: :“Big Tiny is the muscle of the group. The idea was that all of these guys together are a formidable force. These are hardened convicts who have survived living together for almost a year, almost in the same way that Rick and his group have. So this is a surprising force for Rick to come up against. And they are formidable. And they are scary. And they are dangerous. Just as dangerous as Rick’s group.” Ross, Dalton. 'The Walking Dead': Meet the SPOILER! Showrunner Glen Mazzara introduces us to the people in that final scene Entertainment Weekly (October 14, 2012) Pre-Apocalypse West Georgia Correctional Facility Not much is known about Big Tiny's life before the outbreak, except that he had two mothers he cared for. He grew up in a rough neighborhood and often hung out with people who did not make the best decisions, based on the circumstances and environment he lived in. He would often try to take the "easy way out" and had a hard time not knowing when to walk away from a situation. This lack of thinking eventually landed him in prison, serving a 15-year sentence, simply for being in wrong place at the wrong time with the wrong people who were doing the wrong thing.Interview with Theodus Crane, http://the-walking-dead-interviews.wikia.com/wiki/Theodus_Crane_Interview Post-Apocalypse Season 3 In the outbreak's onset, a large riot broke out inside the West Georgia Correctional Facility. Big Tiny, Tomas, Oscar, Andrew, and Axel were taken to the prison's cafeteria by a guard, where they were locked in as the guard went out to call for backup. However, he never returned, and the five prisoners spent 10 months locked inside the cafeteria, without knowing what was occurring elsewhere. "Seed" He was found after Daryl Dixon, Rick Grimes, Glenn Rhee, T-Dog, and Maggie Greene broke open the cafeteria's door to escape a large group of walkers. He witnessed the amputation of Hershel Greene's leg, along with the other trapped prisoners. "Sick" He is confused about what had occurred, similarly to the other prisoners, and was shocked when Rick revealed the apocalypse to them. To this, Big Tiny begins to worry about his mother. When Tomas began threatening Rick and his group, ordering them to depart the prison, Big Tiny attempted to be reasonable, stating that they could work things out peacefully. Along with Tomas, he agreed to give Rick's group half of their food in exchange for receiving assistance in clearing out one of the cell blocks for the prisoners to reside in. While they are killing walkers on the way to Cell Block B, Big Tiny was scratched by a walker's wrist-bone, leading the others to come to the conclusion that he is infected. After being told that there was no way he could survive the wound and infection, Big Tiny panicked, pleading that he was "fine and nothing is going to happen," but ended up being brutally murdered by Tomas, who repeatedly bashed his head in with a crowbar. Death Killed By *Zombies (Caused) *Tomas (To Prevent Reanimation) While backing up from his group, a former-prisoner zombie broke his hands from his handcuffs and deeply scratched Tiny. While attempting to convince Rick that his scratch didn't cause an infection, Big Tiny's head was brutally smashed in repeatedly by Tomas, who showed no remorse after murdering his partner. Killed Victims This is a list of victims Big Tiny has killed: *A few zombies. Relationships Tomas Despite not seeming to have any quarrels with the man and a somewhat neutral attitude towards him, Tomas did not have any problem brutally murdering Big Tiny after he was scratched by a walker. Andrew Andrew seemed to be friends with Big Tiny and was in denial when Rick kept telling him they could not save him or cut off his wound. When Tomas struck Big Tiny and killed him, Andrew crouched and witnessed it in sorrow and fear. Axel Axel was friends with Big Tiny and seemed to care about him a lot. This is seen in the episode "Sick," when he adamantly gives ideas on how they could help him from reanimating. Later, he watched in horror and disgust as Tomas brutally murdered him. Later on, when Axel insisted he knew nothing about Tomas's plan to kill Rick and brought up Big Tiny's death, he mentioned that he was his friend. Oscar It can be assumed that given Axel's relationship with both characters that Oscar and Big Tiny had a good relationship. Oscar seemed disturbed and shaken by Big Tiny's murder. Rick Grimes Big Tiny seemed to respect Rick. He listened to him, obeyed everything he said, and didn't even accuse Rick when he was told he wouldn't make it. He seemed to think that Rick was a reasonable person, seeing as he tried reasoning with him rather than trying a violent approach. Appearances TV Series Season 3 *"Seed" *"Sick" Trivia *He is the first living character, and prisoner survivor, to die in Season 3. Category:Minor Characters (TV Series) Category:Season 3 Characters Category:Season 3 Minor Characters Category:Seed Category:Sick Category:All TV Series Characters